


i'll be missing you (when i'm gone)

by aoinii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not extreme though just a mention), AU, Angst, General Creepiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stalking, Vomiting, they still skate-- it's just not the focus right now., they're dating and not married though, this is after season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoinii/pseuds/aoinii
Summary: “The man on the bus starts telling you about his fantasy dream girl. “She looks a lot like you,” he says. He’s even given her a name, he mentions casually. The name is yours.”





	i'll be missing you (when i'm gone)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is from a book that i bought at barnes & noble years ago. this is also my first time thinking about posting fanfiction for a long time. i always think about writing, so maybe this fanfic will get me back into the swing of things. this is all that i have written right now, but i'm sure that i can come up with more since i have a vague idea of what i want to do with this. 
> 
> thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think of it! if it's honestly horrible please let me know so that i can move on and try again ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡
> 
> i'm also sorry for how short it is. i think i forgot how to write.

Yuuri sat on the train, quietly reading an issue of Shonen Jump. He had picked it up from the convenience store by the train station, knowing that he wanted something to read on the way home from the ice rink. Being startled slightly by his phone vibrating, Yuuri quickly reached for it to answer.

     VN: I forgot to go to the store to pick up your groceries… uvu

     VN: But!! I’m going to go get them now! Are you still at the rink?

Sighing quietly to himself, Yuuri smiled slightly as his thumbs hovered over his phone. His boyfriend was so forgetful sometimes. The raven often wondered if he ever forgot to even get dressed properly. He was so silly…

     YK: i’m on the train at the moment. i’m still about six stops away, so we’ll probably get home at the same time.

     YK: don’t forget to check the fresh produce for bad spots!! tonight i’m making stir-fry, remember?

     VN: Yeah, yeah

     VN: Don’t worry! (^・ω・^ )

     YK: (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

He put his phone away as the train came to a stop, and then took a deep breath as he tuned out the commotion. He began reading again, unaware of the man sitting next to him. He did however happen to look up briefly above the rim of his glasses to notice the train was mostly empty, able to see no-one during his quick glance. 

“She looks a lot like you.” 

Yuri jolted, his book nearly flying out of his hands as he turned to the person next to him.

“Ah! S-Sorry I didn’t quite see you. Uh…” 

“It’s fine. She has dark hair like you, but it’s just a tad longer.”

“I’m sorry… who?”

Yuri’s breath felt like sandpaper as it flowed in and out of his lungs. He was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as the man simply stared at him, a strange gleam in his eyes. The man tilted his head before speaking. 

“Her name is Yumiko. She’s absolutely beautiful, just like you. I miss her, really…” 

The man’s voice trailed off before he went silent, his eyes analyzing Yuuri’s figure as the younger male began to tremor slightly. 

“Sir?”

“...It’s nothing.” 

He than got up to sit across from Yuuri, his eyes never straying from the skater’s figure. 

It was in intense discomfort that Yuuri waited to arrive at his stop. 

Yuuri stepped off of the train platform, his stomach cramping slightly as he noticed the same man that spoke to him get off as well. He attempts to lose himself in the crowd while still moving in the general direction of his home, breathing an anxious sigh of relief as he finds himself alone on a nondescript street. He checks his phone, taking brief note of the time before continuing on his way home. 

_ Victor should be home by now. _

He’s startled to hear footsteps behind him once more. An acute sense of panic welling up within him as he refrains from looking back while speedwalking the rest of the way to his shared apartment. When he’s finally able to see his building he speeds up once more, nearly jogging. 

His keys jingle as his hands shake, time seeming to irrationally accelerate up as he attempts to unlock his front door. As soon as the door opens, he jolts inside before closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Yuuri’s eyes drift closed as he registers that there was a possibility that he could have been followed, and a nauseous feeling quickly creeps up into his throat. 

He doesn’t notice when Victor walks up to him, the silver haired man curious as to what all of the commotion at the front door was caused by. When hands land on his shoulders, Yuuri lets out an embarrassing yelp as his eyes snap up to Victor’s face. 

“A-Ah I’m sorry--” 

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m--” 

Yuuri quickly snaps a hand to his mouth, nearly gagging as his breaths continue to quicken. He’s barely breathing at this point, his face unusually pale, but with a sickening tint to it. His eyes snap shut as his teeth clench, and he hunches his shoulders in slightly before taking a half step to the side. 

“L-Let me--” 

He’s going to throw up. He knows it. He knows that he’s also over reacting. He  _ has  _ to be. No one would stalk him.  __

_No one would stalk him. _

He rushes to the bathroom, moving around Victor and nearly tripping over Makkachin, only to painfully knock into the corner of the counter before finally making it to the toilet. He was sick for what felt like hours, but was most likely only mere minutes. He could hear their poodle whining from outside of the bathroom, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and share her warmth. 

“Honey… “

Yuuri whimpered as he vomited one last time. 


End file.
